Overthought
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. Duo/Wufei; Narração em primeira pessoa: Wufei, Humor. "Ralaxa, cara. Você tem que viver um pouco!". Wufei está preocupado com o que Duo está fazendo...


**Overthought**

 _Por: Blue Soaring_

 _Tradução: Aryam_

Duo/Wufei; Wufei POV, Humor.

 **Sumário:** "Ralaxa, cara. Você tem que viver um pouco!". Wufei está preocupado com o que Duo está fazendo...

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 _PENSANDO DEMAIS  
_

Ele está revirando tudo lá embaixo e não estou certo se vou gostar do resultado. Xingamentos murmurados e explicações entrecortadas chegam ao meu ouvido aqui e acolá, e não me acalmam nem um pouco.

"... puta merda... caralho... onde no Inferno eu botei – espera, não... esquece..."

Viu só? Lá vai ele de novo. Aposto como se ele estivesse fazendo com você, estaria tão preocupado quanto eu. De repente, ergue a cabeça e eu solto a respiração.

"Pô, Wufei. Relaxa, cara. Você tem que viver um pouco!"

"Estou relaxado."

"Não, não está. Posso perceber." Ele bate um dedo na sua têmpora. "Sou esperto assim mesmo."

Por pouco, resisto a vontade de rodar os olhos exasperado. "Dá pra voltar ao que estava fazendo?"

Ele roda os olhos pra mim, voltando para a caixa de ferramenta para encontrar outros instrumentos de tortura, especialmente fabricados para me enlouquecer.

Olho outra vez para o que restou da minha moto, um patético esqueleto com suas entranhas esparramadas na garagem dele como outras várias peças extras. E eu rezo mentalmente na esperança de que ele consiga voltar a montá-la logo e que, quando o fizer, eu sobreviva quando voltar a andar nela.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


End file.
